degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan-Fab Friendship
The flirtatious friendship between Tristan Milligan and Fab Juarez began in season twelve. Friendship History Overview Tristan and Fab first met on the set of Romeo and Jules, and Tristan developed a crush on Fab. Tristan and Fab later were in the same yoga class, but when Tristan finally secured a date with Fab, he had a heart attack during the date. It is likely Tristan got over his crush on Fab since he was later eager to meet new boys. Season 12 In Scream (1), Fab is first seen doing his stage hand duties by helping out with the final scene of Romeo and Jules. Later, while he was painting the set, Tristan falls over and drops his mask while rehearsing. Fab picks up the mask and the two touch hands, then share a moment. In Scream (2), he tells Tristan and Tori to get ready for curtain call. Then he tells Tristan he did a nice job in the play and smiles warmly at him. In I Want It That Way (1), Fab is in the same yoga class as Tristan, Maya and Tori. He tells Tristan about a modified position since he noticed that Tristan was struggling with the exercises. Tristan is offended by this, though, as he thinks that Fab was basically calling him fat, which prompts Tristan to try and lose weight through a cleanse diet. In I Want It That Way (2), Tristan sees Fab in the weight room and approaches him. Fab is surprised to see him, and says that he hasn't seen him in yoga club for a while, before complimenting Tristan on how fit he is looking. The two plan a yoga date the next day after school. Tristan continues to starve himself for their date, and he ends up having a minor heart attack during their date. Fab rushes to his side, calls a paramedic and finds his older brother Owen Milligan. In Zombie (1), Maya is confused when Tristan is eager to meet cute boys. She asks about Fab, but Tristan basically affirms that he is no longer interested in him because Fab called Fashion Week "shallow". Trivia *It is unclear, but implied, that Fab has an attraction to Tristan as well. *Fab's first line was said to Tristan. *The only date they went on was ruined when Tristan had a heart attack, so it is unknown where they stand. Despite this, it is implied that they continued to talk after the event, only for Tristan to lose interest in Fab because he called Fashion Week shallow, so it can be assumed that Tristan no longer has a crush on him. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the Yoga Club. Quotes *"You guys gotta get ready for curtain call. Nice job by the way." (Fab's very first line, said to Tristan and Tori) *"Tristan, you're perfect just the way you are." (Fab to Tristan when he felt insecure) Gallery 15977_538516289492403_153926893_n.jpg 386115_538516309492401_1242589577_n.jpg 483526_538516272825738_1647139159_n.jpg Default.aspx.jpeg Screen Shot 2013-02-27 at 12.50.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-27 at 12.53.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-27 at 12.54.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-27 at 12.56.02 PM.png Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT